


甜味兜风

by 5chuspace



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5chuspace/pseuds/5chuspace





	甜味兜风

甜味兜风  
♡  
济州岛的海风刮在脸上疼疼的，我翻出包里的口罩给旁边开车的李赫宰戴上，我明明是为了他好，他却嫌我捣乱，打扰他开车，嘴上说着笨蛋，别来动我，也还是乖乖让我给他戴上口罩。

他最近越来越可爱了，准确的说，应该是从我们退伍后越来越可爱了。他现在经常会在我面前撒娇，想要我做什么的话，也会直接开口提要求，而不是像以前那样，闷在心里，让我去猜他到底是怎么想的。说实话我挺烦他以前的，不知道这是首尔人的都市病还是他自己的问题，烦恼也好需求也好从来都不和我说，一点都不坦率。我问起来了，总是用以后会给你说的一笔带过。以后会说，这个以后到底是什么时候呢，除了他没有人知道他关于这个以后的定义。

入伍的时候，他变可爱的趋势就初见端倪。我还上着班呢，他在军队里毫无征兆的给我打来个只有一分钟的电话，先问我在上班吗，接着又给我抱怨他今天训练好累，扯了一大堆有的没的，通话时间快结束了，才含糊不清的告诉我他这通电话的中心思想。“东海啊，我们上次见面感觉都是好久以前了，我昨晚上做梦梦见你来看我，我今天一早上都好开心。”我还没说话，电话就挂了。真是一通莫名其妙的电话，他这是想要我去看他吗？

下了班以后，我去找领导开了假条，准备这个周末去看他。当时我提着一堆吃的，坐在去他部队的车里，也还一直在想他是不是想要我去看他，万一我理解错了，那这个假不就白请了吗，我还想留着这个假期配合着他一起休假呢。不过等我到他部队的时候，什么想法都没了，我也真的挺想他的。他在门口见到我，整个人都亮了起来，不是我夸张，是真的整个人都明亮了起来。他冲过来把我抱在怀里，我摸着他单薄的外套，有点心疼，现役的服役环境真的太艰苦了，特别是他还选了最偏远的一个部队。我问他冷不冷，他也不说话，只是傻笑着接过我给他带的吃的，领着我往部队里面走。我猜他是想要和我牵手，空闲的那只手像逗猫棒一样冲我摇晃着，要牵手吗？我走快几步跟上他，抓住他不安分的手，“好好走路，正经一点，你还在服役呢。”他又是一句话也没说，但是笑的更傻了。我也跟着他傻笑起来，真是两个笨蛋。

“今天没有下雨诶。”李赫宰把车停在路边，隔着口罩和我说话，就算是简单的语气词也让我觉得他可爱。

“海，灰色的。”我敲着车窗对他说。

“嗯，是灰色的。”他重复着我说的话。

这让我想起了《咸味兜风》，九十九载着美惠去海边，美惠看着夕阳光晕下的海说:“海，橘黄色的。”五十五重复着她的话，“嗯，是橘黄色的啦。”

“你看过《咸味兜风》吗？”

“没？是小说还是电影？”李赫宰取下口罩，也取下我的。

“是小说啦。”

“那讲的什么呢？”他凑了过来，膝盖碰到了我的膝盖。

我没来由的有一丝紧张，“讲的是一个34岁的被剧团明星抛弃的小镇女子美惠和六十岁的老头九十九同居谈恋爱的故事。”

“最后他们在一起了吗？”他又凑近了一点。我有点想往后退，他拉着我的手不让我逃开。“在一起了，美惠觉得很幸福。”

跑车的顶棚升了起来，凌厉的海风，咸咸的空气被挡在了车外。

“你要做什么，赫宰？”我问他。

“我想和你接吻。”

这句话只是个通知，就和怪盗基德的盗窃预告一样。

他的嘴唇干干的，有点脱皮，今天早上忘记提醒他涂唇膏了，不过没关系，很快就会湿润起来的。

我们在车里接了一会儿吻，他抱着我说:“海不是灰色的，是甜甜的。”

他真的好可爱哦，我的李赫宰。


End file.
